Christmas
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Charles era bom demais pra você, Silena. Mas era o seu presente de natal.


**Christmas**  
><strong>Por Barbara<strong>

_¿Que nos faltaba para enamorarnos?_  
><em>Convencidos en nos separarnos<em>  
><em>Tú y yo jurabamos y nos creía<em>  
><em>Que tanto amor hasta nos sobraría<em>  
>¿En Dónde Estás?, Christian Chávez.<p>

Filhas de Afrodite _não podem_ se apaixonar.

Você, Silena, não pode ser um caso à parte. Você quebra corações — dos outros, não o seu. Você deveria aprender a lição com Luke — é, o garoto loiro que fugiu e se uniu a Cronos, e você sabia que ele não era mau e por isso era sua espiã —, mas aí apareceu Charles. O seu Charlie, lembra? E mudou tudo.

Charles era um garoto amoroso, claro. Estava sempre de bom humor e disposto para ajudar as pessoas com suas armas, tal como esperado de um filho de Hefesto. Era alto e forte e seu sorriso era bonito — não só seu sorriso, mas era isso que te cativou. E você via as meninas do acampamento suspirarem apaixonadas — você _sentia_ isso e odiava isso - e tratou de fazê-las se desiludir; ser filha de Afrodite pode ser bom, às vezes.

Menos quando você se apaixona.

Você sabia que isso aconteceria, e sabia que o mesmo acontecia com Charles — sorriso trocados, os rostos corados e os olhos brilhantes; ah, minha querida, você devia reconhecer os sintomas. Você não podia evitar, era algo tão bom quando ele sorria pra você e você sabia que o sorriso dele era apenas seu e sentia-se bem com isso. Ele era o seu Charlie, do sorriso bondoso e dos modos gentis.

Os flocos de neve caíam sobre seus cabelos loiros, mas você não estava se importando. Apertou o casaco mais contra si mesma, enquanto se abrigava nos campos de morango. Era noite de Natal e todos estavam comemorando no refeitório — que devia estar bem mais aconchegante do que os campos de morango. Suspirei e viu seu hálito condensar no ar gélido.

O frio logo esvaiu-se quando os braços fortes de Beckendorf lhe abraçaram, e você sorriu, virando o pescoço para vê-lo. Ele sorria, enquanto abaixava o rosto para beijá-la — ele era tão mais alto que você. Você sorriu contra os lábios dele e Charles se afastou rápido demais, escondendo as mãos nas costas. Você arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feitas, tentando descobrir o que ele lhe escondia.

— Eu fiz um presente pra você. — Ele disse, com um sorriso amoroso. Você sentiu sua boca abrir-se de surpresa, e logo sorriu. Você ama presentes, não é? — Eu sei que você pode ter coisas melhores, mas eu realmente espero que goste.

Coisas melhores! Como se alguma coisa pudesse ser melhor do que ele.

Charles lhe estendeu a mão, onde você pôde ver uma corrente com um pingente em bronze celestial — só havia bronze celestial na forja, mas você não se importava. O colar era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto, e você viu muitas. Segurou o colar com cuidado, analisando o pequeno pingente. Tinha a forma de um _S_ entrelaçando-se com o _C_ e você podia ver os floreios nas letras. E perguntou-se como seu sorriso ainda cabia em seu rosto.

— É lindo... — Você se pega dizendo, ainda olhando-o abobada. É claro que você possuía jóias, inúmeras, mas nenhuma delas se equiparava aquela. Charlie passara horas "esculpindo" as letras, tornando-as perfeitas. — Eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu amei, Charlie. Obrigada.

Você se pôs na ponta dos pés e o beijou, levemente. Charlie sorriu, feliz por você ter gostado e se ofereceu para colocar o colar. Você o entregou e afastou os cabelos do pescoço, deixando que ele fechasse. Sentiu o bronze celestial contra seu pescoço, e percebeu que era uma sensação boa. Poderia ter aquele colar sempre por perto.

Depois que Charlie fechou o colar, virou-se para ele, suspirando.

— Charlie, eu realmente queria algo para te dar. — Começou, meio sem jeito. Você é tão confiante, Silena, será o _efeito Charlie_? — Mas eu não sei o que poderia lhe dar. É o nosso primeiro Natal juntos e eu não tenho nada para te dar.

Charles continuava sorrindo e você se perguntou como as bochechas dele não doíam. Ele se aproximou, puxando-a para seu abraço, enquanto colocava o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, provocando arrepios:

— Você é o meu maior presente, Silena. — Sua voz parecia fazer-lhe carícias, e você encostou o rosto no peito do namorado. Fechou os olhos, em paz. — Eu não poderia pedir mais nada, porque tudo que eu quero está aqui, nos meus braços.

Você sorriu, radiante, antes de jogar-se no pescoço do filho de Hefesto. Ele segurou sua cintura, tirando-a do chão e seus olhos se encontraram e você percebeu todo o amor entre vocês dois refletido nos olhos dele. E o beijou, tentando dizer o quanto estava feliz por ele estar com você e em como se sentia bem estando nos braços dele. No seu lugar.

Charles era bom demais pra você, Silena, e você sabia disso. Você sabia que Charles jamais esconderia nada de você e agora você escondia um segredo dele. _Estou apenas protegendo-o, apenas tentando mantê-lo vivo, para sermos felizes mais tarde_, disse a si mesma, mas a culpa ainda estava dentro de ti. Meneou a cabeça, imperceptivelmente, para esquecer desses assuntos e concentrou-se em Charles, que lhe abraçava enquanto passavam pelos jardins cobertos de neve. Os cabelos dele tinham flocos de neve salpicados e ele ficava incrivelmente mais bonito assim.

Tocou a corrente em seu pescoço, enquanto ouvia o Beckendorf contar-lhe sobre o trabalho nas forjas. Sim, tudo ficaria bem e vocês seriam felizes.

(No verão seguinte, Charles morreu. E a culpa é sua, Silena. E você sabe disso.)


End file.
